


Sweet Vibrations

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: If asked to describe a likely future girlfriend, Daisy wouldn't have imagined someone like Kara. Now, though? She wouldn't change a thing.





	Sweet Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across the femslash kink meme this afternoon, and then this happened ;) Agents of SHIELD/Supergirl, Kara/Daisy, vibrations.

_Like putty in my hands,_ Daisy thought to herself, as she altered the focus of her vibration powers and increased the frequency. Kara, kneeling astride her, gasped and quivered at the change. Her walls clenched around Daisy’s fingers, and her arms clung tighter around the SHIELD agent’s back.  She let her head fall forward, coming to rest in the crook of Daisy’s neck. The soft sighs flowing from her lungs took on a sense of tension and direction. _Precious, glorious putty in my hands._

Never in a million years would Daisy have imagined herself in a relationship with a sunny, earnest, all-American blonde, yet Kara Danvers had swept her heart away without even trying. When she learned of the grief, perseverance, hope, and strength underlying that good-girl image, Daisy was done for. What had seemed at first glance like a shallow cheerfulness was, in truth, the triumphant embodiment of Daisy’s own battered and worn values. Falling for Kara Zor-El felt like coming home. That Supergirl herself found her not only desirable, but also deserving of love, still made Daisy’s head spin.

For the moment, however, Daisy applied herself to making Kara’s head spin. She curled her fingers inside her lover, rocking them against her best spots, mixing pressure with vibration. Kara’s hips rocked along with her. “Oh, Daisy…” Daisy smiled to herself and added a brush of her thumb to the vibrations targeting Kara’s clit. Kara groaned. “Oh, gosh. O-oh, Daisy…”

Daisy also wouldn’t have guessed she’d ever share a bed with someone who said “gosh” instead of “fuck”, but she wouldn’t dream of changing that about Kara. The Kryptonian regarded sex with such characteristic _goodness_. She’d ride Daisy’s face with wanton abandon, yet without showing the slightest hint that anything about it deserved an R-rating. Afterwards, she could be sweat-soaked and messy-haired, with pupils blown, lungs breathless, and cunt dripping, and then smile as if she were about to say, “I made you pancakes”. The first time it’d happened, Daisy had been stunned. Now, Kara’s beaming shamelessness helped Daisy embrace her own pleasure.

Kara’s walls began to flutter around Daisy’s fingers. The SHIELD agent kept her strokes steady and made her vibrations a little more intense. Kara moaned into her shoulder, clinging tight, while Daisy’s free hand played up and down her back. “Yes- _Rao,_ just like that, oh, please. Oh, gosh, Daisy, I’m so close…”

“I can feel you getting there, honey. You feel amazing around my fingers. So hot, so wet…” Daisy pressed kisses to Kara’s shoulder and kept up a steady brush on her clit, coaxing her towards her climax. Closing her eyes, she gave her full attention to delivering just the right vibrations to just the right places.

Kara squealed and came undone in Daisy’s lap. She gasped and shuddered, her walls clenching like steel around Daisy’s fingers, and held on for dear life. Daisy made her touches softer, but kept up her vibrations, and Kara kept coming. She seemed to have an endless spring of shudders inside her. Daisy helped her ride it until she was spent. “You’re amazing,” Daisy whispered.

“You’re amazing,” Kara murmured back.

Daisy lay back on the couch and pulled Kara down on top of her. The blonde let out a languid, satisfied hum, and then sucked Daisy’s slick fingers into her mouth. After rolling her tongue around each one, she smiled. “I love your fingers.”

Daisy smiled back. “You’re adorable.”

“We match.” Kara lay her head down on Daisy’s collarbone – and then lifted it up again with a start. With eyes wide, she demanded, “Can you send vibrations through your tongue?”

“You tell me.” Daisy guided Kara into a kiss, focused her powers on the point of her tongue, and licked the circle of Kara’s lips.

As soon as Kara finished sighing, she planted her hands on either side of Daisy’s head and declared, “I want that on my clit.”

Daisy grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Now?”

Kara bit her lip, and then grinned back. “I want to taste you first.”

“Oh, honey, be my guest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
